Warriors: A Real Anarchy
by Skrubface of ThunderClan
Summary: There are many Groups out there. Powerful tyrannies, with 30-40 cats, to tiny alliances with as little as 2 cats. Red Fire is a tiny group with 3 cats, 1 of which is expecting kits, who targets on getting more powerful. Will they take down the largest group of all, Blue Shade, or will they end up dying? (More story explanation in Chapter 1)
1. The Beginning

**NEW STORY! I'll try to make this one 50x better than Death Awaits...**

 **And I PROMISE I won't make another troll ending. AND there won't be so much... You know... Death...**

 **But anyways, this is a seriously great idea I got after learning in Civics about Anarchys... Anarchies...? Anarchys.**

 **This is about where many small groups of cats (with no rules or their own set of rules) basically fight each other. There are many groups, and no territory, unless they claim it for themselves (or take it from another group).**

 **Its basically an anarchy.**

Blue Shade.

The most feared Group. 25 cats. 25 whole cats and counting are in it. 2 of them rule. It's like some sort of Oligarchy...

But this forest is no oligarchy.

Red Fire is the group that Whiteclaw is in. The single least feared. Maybe not least... There are many Groups out there. Anyways, there are only 3 cats are included:

Whiteclaw, of course.

Red Shade (yes they can have non-warrior/tribe names), Whiteclaws mother, and

Lilypool, Whiteclaws expecting mate.

They have a small patch of land, a field with a farm, which is surrounded by Blue Shade land. You aren't forced to claim land, in fact, there is more unclaimed land than claimed land, which says something because there is a lot of land out there.

For a peculiar reason, Blue Shade never attempts to take Red Fire land. Blue Shade is known for being aggressive. They have not ceased to kill out many Groups.

White Sky. LOST.

Trees and Leaves. LOST.

Great Oak. Few members left. Before Green Winter, they were the 2nd most powerful tribe

Green Winter has only 15 cats, and is a friend to Red Fire... Or was, until they were destroyed.

There are too many groups to count, really. Nobody knows all them.

Anyway, this is the story of Red Fire:

Whiteclaw woke up in the barn to see his mate sleeping besides him.

 _Red Shade must be hunting._

"Good morning, Lilypool." He licked her cheek.

"Good morning..."

There was a spark of worry in Lilypools eyes.

"What's wrong?" Whiteclaw asked.

"The kits could be coming soon." Lilypool told him.

"Don't worry. Countless of she-cats have kitted before, and have been ok." He reassured her.

"But countless of she-cats haven't been ok." She retorted.

Whiteclaw snorted. "You're being hysterical."

"Don't tell me this is your first argument." Red Shade walked in with a mouse and a vole. "We didn't get too lucky today. We may have to ration these."

"The kits won't make it much easier." Lilypool snorted.

"Calm down, will you? The kits aren't gonna be born for another half moon, and won't be eating real food for StarClan knows how long?" Whiteclaw snapped.

(And yes, there is a StarClan in this world... it's just a bit more complicated, something I haven't quite come up with just yet.)

There was a small moment of silence.

Red Shade sighed.

"With Winter (yes, they call the seasons what we call them.) coming so soon, and kits... We're the least feared group out here, and Blue Shade surrounds us. We could become their slaves! How can we survive?"

"By growing." Whiteclaw said. "We used to be powerful, back when I was a kit, and then Blue Shade took most of our lives. It can happen again. There's a lot of Loners out there (in this world, Loners are cats that aren't part of a group.)"

"Yeah, but what about the fact that we're surrounded by Blue Shade, and literally can't get anywhere unless we take the tiny chunk of land they gave us to leave, and can take at any time?" Lilypool argued.

"They won't. They wouldn't." Red Shade told her.

"Well then, why don't we go and claim some land, and hopefully find some Loners?" Whiteclaw said.

"Or, we can find Great Oak!" Red Shade said.

"What do you mean? Who's that?" Lilypool and Whiteclaw questioned.

"They were once a powerful group. Long ago, they were the 2nd most feared. Blue Shade killed them off, and now they are a tiny group like us."

"Alright, let's go!" Whiteclaw declared.

The 3 cats patted down the path in their small territory.

Once they reached the lake at the end, they smelled their surroundings.

"To the left is unowned land. To the right is..." Whiteclaw sniffed. "Blackclaw."

They took the left route.

"Who are you?" A cat said, after a while of trotting.

"Same for you." Whiteclaw snorted.

"I'm Darkface. I'm a Loner, looking for a group."

"What was your old group?" Lilypool asked.

His face darkened. "I was exiled out of Blue Shade, long ago. I seek revenge."

Whiteclaw growled. "We hate Blue Shade. We have a small amount of territory, a field, almost completely surrounded by Blue Shade. You may join, if you like."

Darkface thought for a moment.

"Sure." He finally said.

"Alright. Come on, crew, let's go home?"

"So..." Darkface asked after an awkward silence. "What's your group name?"

"Red Fire." Red Shade told him.

Darkfaces eyes widened. "You guys were powerful back in the day... what happened?"

"Blue Shade happened." Lilypool rolled her eyes.

Darkface's face darkened. "I had a group after Blue Shade. I named it Orange Fire, and I vowed to find you guys, and take revenge. Now I have found you. Great Oak has sent a message long ago."

Red Shades eyes went wide. "What was the message?"

"They are looking for you. I haven't seen them since, but I remember where their territory may be... if Blue Shade hasn't taken it."

"How many cats were in Great Oak?" Whiteclaw asked.

"5. That's when they were falling, but... Now nobody seems to know where they are."

"Well, let's look for their territory!" Lilypool argued.

Darkface shook his head. "It cuts through Long Grass and Teal Waves territory."

"Oh."

Teal Waves and Long Grass are both powerful groups... Just not nearly as powerful as Blue Shade.

"Who goes there?" The cats heard a voice.

But there wasn't Blue Shade smell anywhere.

The cat came out of the bushes.

An old green-and-white tom.

Whiteclaw looked back at Darkface to see his eyes widened.

"Greenstar... Is that you? Where's Bluekit?"

A Blue-and-White she-cat also came out of the bushes.

"Darkface?" Greenstar and Bluekit... Who has probably taken on her warrior name now... Said in astonishment.

"So it is you! Where is Redkit, Ashclaw, and Smallrose?"

There was a silence. "They're dead. Blue Shade killed them off, and we have had no territory for moons." Greenstar.

"My names Bluesnow now!" Bluesnow said, excited.

"You grew up so fast." Darkface purred.

"So... Why were you exiled from Blue Shade anyways?" Whiteclaw asked Darkface.

"I... Blue Shade doesn't like cats having friend from other Groups. They say it's traitorous. I had a very close relationship with cats in Great Oak before their downfall. I ended up getting caught and exiled, and I even joined Great Oak. But I had no choice but to flee when Blue Shade attacked." Darkface replied.

"It's alright. It was inevitable." Greenstar said.

Red Fire now has 6 cats... But can they get enough to conquer more land?


	2. A happy day

**Alright! 2nd chapter!**

"This is a small scrap of land." Greenstar said.

"Yeah, but I think we're safe to attack another Group to take some more land." Darkface said.

"Are you sure? We only have 6 members." Lilypool said.

"I know a Group nearby with a bit of land. They have 4 members." Red Shade said.

"Are you sure?" Whiteclaw asked. "Only 5 of us here are fit to fight." He looked at his mate.

"I'll stay here. You guys should go." Lilypool ensured them.

"Alright." Whiteclaw said. "Let's go."

Whiteclaw, Red Shade, Darkface, Greenstar, and Bluesnow (and yes her name is a reference to Bluestar and Snowfur) headed to the Group's- Smoky Night- Territory.

"This is the start." Red Shade said. "It's thin territory, but pretty long. It goes up to those trees over there... and the lake, of course... And it ends at the trees nearest in front of us."

It doesn't seem like it, but it was some good territory to have. They could conquer a place next to the lake, too."

There were cats on the top of the hill on the right. "Who are you?" A tortoiseshell she-cat asked.

"We've come to take your territory! We are Red Fire!"

"You guys?" A black Tom asked. "We aren't scared of Red Fire!"

"We've grown a bit. Enough to take you down!"

"Attack!" Whiteclaw ran toward the black Tom, and rammed into him.

"Oof!"

Whiteclaw felt a feeling... it was sort of odd... it was his first battle, though. He was just a kit when Red Fire went from tippy top to dead.

Whiteclaw slid his claws against the black cats ear. "Ah!" He screamed. Part of his ear had been ripped.

He quickly got up and retreated.

Whiteclaw looked around. Red Shade was struggling against the tortoiseshell. Greenstar and Darkface were easily beating up a ginger Tom, and Bluesnow was fighting a white she-cat.

Whiteclaw ran towards his mother, and used the same tactic he used on the black cat on the tortoiseshell.

"Run away, Specklefur! Before this gets worse!" Red Shade yelled.

Specklefur growled. "Never!" She said.

She rammed into Whiteclaw so hard that he was almost knocked out. He ended up lying on the ground, seemingly paralyzed, but not.

He watched uselessly as Specklefur sliced open his mother's neck, blood everywhere.

"No..." He tried to yell, but then was drifted into unconsciousness.

"Whiteclaw! Please get up! Please!" Lilypool was lying in front of him, wailing.

"Lilypool?"

"Oh thank StarClan!" Lilypool shoved her muzzle with his. "I'm so glad you're ok..."

Then he saw it. Red Shades body was lying down.

"No! Red Shade!" He walked up to his mother's body. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault."

"No it isn't." Lilypool reassured him. "Look at the bright side. We have more territory. We even claimed some unowned territory!"

"Where are the others?" Whiteclaw looked around.

"Hunting." Lilypool said.

Whiteclaw sighed. "Alright then. I'm going to get some rest. My whole body is aching,

and we're holding vigil for Red Shade tonight. Luckily, Bluesnow knows her herbs."

"Yeah." Lilypool said. "Go get your rest."

Whiteclaw pulled himself to the den where he was going to sleep.

And he drifted off.

"Are you sure we can just trust this cats?" Bluesnow asked Greenstar and Darkface.

"It's our only choice. They're a small group, especially with Red Shade dead, and they fought with us!" Greenstar argued.

"Yeah, but that doesn't say anything!" Bluesnow said.

"They're not a threat to us!" Darkface snapped.

"But can we really take that risk?" Bluesnow snapped back.

"What, you think Lilypools kit is gonna kill us in our sle-" Greenstar was cut off by an agonizing wail. "Speak of the Dark Forest..."

The three ran back to camp. "Alright, Lilypool, bite down on this twig!" Bluesnow shoved a twig in between Lilypools jaws.

"What's going on here?" Whiteclaw came out of the already-set-up den to see his mate in labor. "H-holy StarClan..."

"Its alright, your mate is in great hands. This isn't Bluesnow's first time." Greenstar yowled over the wails.

"C'mon, Lilypool, push!"

A kit came sliding out of the sack.

"One more! One more heave!"

A large groan.

Another kit came sliding out.

Lilypool yowled for little longer, and looked at her 2 kits in delight.

Whiteclaw walked up to the nest. "They're beautiful."

"They are." Lilypool said. "What should we name them?"

Whiteclaw purred.

ALRIGHTY.

STOP RIGHT THERE.

WHITECLAW IS A WHITE FURRED SH-

(bleep)

WHITECLAW IS A WHITE FURRED TOM.

LILYPOOL IS A GREY-AND-BROWN TO-

(bleep)

LILYPOOL IS A GREY-AND-BROWN SHE-CAT.

"We should name the brown tom Branchkit." Whiteclaw chuckled. "He looks just like a branch!"

"We should name the white she-cat Redkit." Lilypool meowed. "Her warrior name will be Redshade in honor of Red Shade."

"I agree." Whiteclaw.

The two couldn't handle it and put their muzzles together in affection. "Best day ever." Lilypool purred.

"I agree." Whiteclaw replied.

 **SO DO YOU GUYS SHIP THIS?! Or do you think that they should go separate ways (sicko)?**

 **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Food

**Hello! NEW CHAPPIE! HAVE FUN! PLEAAASE!**

 **And this was first written on Halloween Morning... Scawy**

 **Disclaimer: Stop sueing me I own nothing except for my OCs**

"When can I learn to be a warrior?" Brownkit complained.

"Yeah, I wanna learn how to fight!" Redkit whined.

Lilypool chuckled. "You two are a Moon old."

"So what? Can we at least learn one move?" Brownkit kept on whining.

"Sorry, kits, but you have to wait another 5 moons to become apprentices." Lilypool yawned.

The kits groaned. "Fine."

"No need to complain. You two have more than what you need already. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mama." The kits laid down next to her stomach, drank some milk, and took a nap.

It was now snowing quite a bit, and it was getting tougher to find prey.

"We might have to start hunting prey in other group territories" Whiteclaw stated.

Over the moon, they found 2 more Loners.

"What? Are you insane!?" Raven, a purple-and-black she-cat yowled.

"He has a point. It's either this or no prey at all." Finchpaw, a grey tom, said.

"You aren't suggesting we go into Blue Shade territory, are you?" Greenstar looked up at Whiteclaw, who was on the GreatRock.

They were in the place they captured a moon ago. Blue Shade had never tried to take the field.

"Of course not! We'll look through some other Group territory."

"Which group?" Darkface asked, concerned.

There was some silence.

"Green Winter."

More silence.

"Are you insane! Green Winter could be the 2nd most powerful group!" Bluesnow yowled.

"If one catches us, we can take them as a slave." Whiteclaw said.

"What?!" Yowled... pretty much the whole Clan.

"We're no tyranny!" Greenstar yelled.

"Itd make us scarier. Help us rise!" Whiteclaw tried to explain, but they just wouldn't get it!

Why wouldn't they get it! It's so clear.

"They'll find out, you idiot! We have, what, 9 cats, 7 of which who can fight?! They have around 13!

(Listen, I'm so sorry. I was under-exaggerating that amount of cats the Group had. Green Winter has 18.)

"18. I just received news." Raven explained.

(There are news cats who move and spread news around the Groups.)

"Fine. Since clearly none of you agree, I'll choose another Group."

Red Fire thought for a moment.

"How about Grand Maple?" Finchpaw suggested. "They're the ones who took out me and Ravens Group, Green Leaf."

"How many cats?" Whiteclaw asked.

"10."

"Very well then. 4 of us shall go." Whiteclaw said. "Me, Raven, Greenstar and..."

Whiteclaw thought for a second.

Who to choose? They're all worthy enough.

But then there was some cat. One he's never seen. A purple-black tom, eyes sparkling.

"Who are you?" Whiteclaw demanded.

"What? Who are you talking to?"

Whiteclaw shook his head. The cat was no longer there.

"Hmph." He said. "Nocat, just imagining stuff."

That's weird. Do they have to find this cat?

"Er... Anyways, Bluesnow can come too." Whiteclaw stammered. "Now, let's head off. Remember, this is hunting, not attacking."

"Since when were you leader?" Greenstar mumbled.

"Since we had 3 members." Whiteclaw retorted.

"I was leader of my Group back in the day." Greenstar snorted. "At least I was good."

"Go screw yourself! You didn't join for this!"

"You're turning this into a tyranny! Do you think we want that!?"

"At least we'd be wouldn't be taken down like weaklings if we did!"

"You did once!"

"That was different."

"Oh, so you're so good of a leader that Red Fire won't fall under you-"

"Calm down, you two!" Bluesnow yowled. "You're gonna get us caught!"

"Shh!" Raven shushed. "I hear somecat."

The 4 cats hid in a bush.

Yes, a cat passed, but not one Whiteclaw expected.

It was the cat Whiteclaw saw in his vision!

But.. younger... He looked much like an apprentice.

"Stop there." Whiteclaw came out of the bushes.

"What're you doing?!" Greenstar also came out of the bush.

"Greenstar, I saw this cat in a vision."

"What...?" The cat said.

"Shush. You're coming with us." Whiteclaw snapped.

"N-no... HELP!"

No answer.

"Please!" The 4 dragged the cat small cat away.

"What are you gonna do with

(this is when I realized what I was trying to do was a joke.)

Whoever the cat was passed by fast. The Red Fire scent had been clogged up by the snow.

"C'mon." Whiteclaw peaked out of the bushes.

No one.

"Let's go."

Then it was there.

A mouse, somehow alive.

Scurrying in the snow.

And... extremely plump and juicy looking.

With a swift swipe, Whiteclaw killed the mouse.

"Wow..." Raven said, astonished and wide-eyed. "How is there a mouse this plump in this weather?"

"No idea, but it's a miracle from StarClan..." Whiteclaw said.

"It was too risky. Surely we're weaker if we do this?" Darkface retorted.

"Would you rather see your Group around you starve, and then starve yourself?" Greenstar shouted.

Silence.

Bluesnow sighed. "Nobody said our paths would be easy. We just need to take it and do what we can to survive. This world... this world is no easily ruled place."

"Well spoken." Whiteclaw stated. "You'll be an amazing medicine cat for our Group. It's an honor to have you. Have you all."

They headed back home to rest of the Group.

"Daddy, you're back!" Redkit and Brownkit came dashing towards their father, and hitting him so hard he fell backwards.

He chuckled.

"Get off, you two!" He meowed playfully.

Then he got sprawled with questions.

"Is it tough to be a Warrior?"

"Nothing is easy, but we're pulling through." Whiteclaw replied.

"Is hunting fun?"

"It isn't just about fun. It's about serving your Group."

"I can't wait to be an apprentice!"

"You'll be an amazing fighter, honey. Just enjoy your time as a k-"

"Kits! Come back over, stop disturbing your father." Lilypool called.

"Bye daddy! Love you!"

They cuddled him before they left.

"Bye, kits!"


	4. Darkness of Raven

**Well. CRAP. Hayjay5304 just told me "m8 u skrub u nam him Branchkit but cal himm Brownkit U SUK hahahah" (that's not actually what they said XD)**

 **Well, I'll just rename him.**

 **#thuglife #yolo**

 **(sorry Cinderpelt/Cinderheart, Jayfeather/Jays Wing, Lionblaze/Lions Roar, and Dovewing /Doves Wing. I'm a retard)**

"Whiteclaw, wake up! We have to go on the dawn patrol!" Raven woke Whiteclaw up.

He was feeling so drowsy, and his bones were aching. Did he have to go?

He groaned as he slowly got up. "Who else is going?"

"Nocat else, just us two. Greenstar and Darkface are hunting in the territory we were in 2 days ago."

Really? Why would they go back?

He sighed.

 _I guess it's the only way we can catch prey._

A few minutes off, Raven stopped Whiteclaw.

She looked at him with a look.

A look of surprise?

Whiteclaw checked himself.

No, nothing strange.

Was that...

 _No._

A look of lust?

Whiteclaw gave her a look.

"You know you want to." Raven purred.

"What?! I-I have a mate!"

"So? She'll never learn, if we keep it secret." She looked at him with desperateness. "Please?"

"I... I..."

He almost got turned away a bit, but he shook himself out of it.

"No! I have a mate! You aren't to tell anyone of this moment, as neither will I."

He ran away as quick as he could.

He then slammed into a body.

"Wha..?" A voice said. "Whiteclaw?"

"Sorry, Greenstar." He dipped his head.

"What's the rush?" Darkface asked, worried.

"Nothing. Just energetic." He quickly replied.

"Where's Raven?" Greenstar eyed him.

"Er... We split up." He stammered.

Greenstar looked at him weirdly, but then waved it off. "Ok." He said. "See you later then."

"Thank StarClan." He trotted back to camp, his heart pounding.

"Whiteclaw!" Lilypool shouted from across camp.

 _Uh-Oh._

"Yeah, hun?"

"Don't call me hun." Lilypool got in his face. "How dare you cheat on me?"

"What?! I did none of the sort!"

"Well, then, why did Raven admit to me you two were at it?"

"We didn't, of course! Why would I cheat on a cat who gave me the most beautiful kits in the world?!"

"They're not your kits." Lilypool hissed.

Whiteclaw felt a sharp pain. Pain of anger and sadness and grief... of weakness.

"I never cheated! Raven tried to do it with me earlier today, but I refused, of course!"

"Yeah, sure." She walked away, tail and head up.

"No... I..."

He sighed.

Anger and grief swirled his body.

His claws unsheathed.

He looked at Raven, smirking.

"How dare you!"

He ran towards Raven, ready to attack.

"What's going on!?" Bluesnow popped out her head.

"Whiteclaw, stop!" Finchpaw yelled.

"Daddy!" The kits screamed.

But Whiteclaw didn't care.

He wanted... He _needed..._ to do this.

"What are you doing!?" Lilypool yelled.

Whiteclaw's world turned slo-motion.

He looked to his left. Darkface was running at him, obviously back from patrol.

To his right. The kits, screaming in fear.

 _What am I doing?_

As the time went back, he skid to a stop.

Darkface rammed into him. "What are you doing!?"

"That mange-face tricked my mate into thinking I cheated with her!" Whiteclaw snarled.

"Okay. On three, I'm going to get off of you. On three, you're going to calm down, get up, and say sorry to the Clan for attempting to kill a cat. On three, I- your Clan... is going to _trust you."_

Whiteclaw took a deep breath in.

"1"

Whiteclaw breathed out slowly.

"2"

The temptation. His inner demon was telling him to kill... to kill Darkface to get him off.

But that was a... rather small temptation. Like a speck of dust.

There was silence.

"3"

Darkface got off.

Whiteclaw got up.

Looked at Raven.

The two had a silent stare. An angry glance.

Whiteclaw then turned to his mate. Mad

To his kits. Scared.

He couldn't take the pressure. He turned to Raven, hissed one last hiss...

The kits winced.

He turned to them, giving them a soft look.

"I'm sorry, my kits."

He ran off into the forest.


End file.
